El corazón no sabe contar
by EnterradoR
Summary: Una joven Pan siente que, aunque ame a Trunks, la edad es un impedimento para que pueda decirle lo que siente. Llena de dudas, recurre al consejo del maestro de maestros, el gran Roshi. ¿Qué le dirá el venerable y pícaro anciano?


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

¡Hola! este oneshot se me ocurrió al saber de la muerte de Jesús Colín, la voz que hacía del maestro Roshi. Así que quiero hacerle un pequeño homenaje al personaje que me saco tantas risas y a su gran doblador que con su inconfundible voz le dio vida al gran maestro, don Jesús Colín, que en paz descanse.

ojala les guste este humilde fic :D

_**El corazón no sabe contar.**_

Por fin, después de una larga semana llegó el glorioso día viernes para premiar la vagancia y tener un gratificante asueto. Videl y Gohan así lo habían entendido y se fueron a pasar una divertida tarde en el cine. Pan, por su parte, también estaba dispuesta a disfrutar un grato descanso de fin de semana. Apenas recién llegada de la universidad, se lanzó en el cómodo sillón tal como si hubiese cargado un peso extraordinario en sus espaldas. Cruzó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos dispuesta a reposar un buen rato. Sin embargo, cierta persona de cabellos violáceos le impedía relajarse completamente pues la tenía planteándose mil dudas que cada vez se incrementaban más. El no saber que hacer la compelía a tomar una decisión pronto o los sentimientos que tenía guardados la terminarían dañando por dentro. Quería decirlo... sacarse las palabras que le estaban oprimiendo cerebro y corazón al mismo tiempo... pero no cogía valor para hacerlo. Y para hacer las cosas más complicadas, el problema no era sólo que se guardase un sentimiento tan grande como el amor secretamente dentro de su corazón, sino que también la estaba complicando la diferencia de edad que, como una sombra insistente, se empeñaba en distanciarla de él. Temores como "es muy viejo para mí", "estamos en diferentes etapas de la vida" o "él solamente te ve como una niña pequeña" eran una cruda realidad que la golpeaba cada día.

Unos pasos desde el fondo del hogar la sacaron de la ensoñación que le provocaba el dueño de su mente y corazón. El distractor fue Goten, quien había salido de la ducha un poco antes y ahora se adentraba en el living luciendo su cabello aún mojado, denotando que con las prisas había dado prioridad a vestirse antes que a secarse el pelo.

— ¡Hola Pan con queso! — la molestó su tío al verla.

— ¡Cállate! — arrugó su nariz como gesto de molestia y le propinó un gruñido como acompañamiento.

— Siendo día viernes pensé que saldrías a atormentar a algún chico hoy — volvió a bromear, mientras se arreglaba la camiseta recién puesta.

— No tengo ganas de salir hoy, estoy muy cansada — respondió quitándole la mirada ofendida.

Goten iba a replicar pero no alcanzó a hacerlo porque justo en ese instante sonaron unos toques en la puerta. Pan instantáneamente sintió como se aceleró su corazón pues sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

— ¡Por fin llegó este pelmazo! — exclamó el pelinegro muy alegre.

Caminó presuroso hasta topar con la puerta y procedió finalmente a abrirla, dejando que el presidente de cierta corporación entrara raudo por ella.

— ¡Trunks! ¡amigo! — saludó con gran énfasis.

Los jóvenes estrecharon sus manos y luego se dieron un abrazo fraternal con especial entusiasmo.

— Hacía tiempo que no te veía amigo — comentó Goten, recordando que habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que se habían reunido.

— Lo mismo digo, ya sabes, esto de ser presidente de la corporación es un lío — aclaró Trunks con una inevitable mueca de molestia.

— Me imagino — dijo su gran amigo, dándole un golpe comprensivo en su espalda.

Como era de suponerse, mientras ambos hombres con alma de niño disfrutaban su reencuentro, la hija de Gohan no podía dejar de mirar al de cabellos lilas. Solamente tenerlo en frente la hechizaba de una manera que no lograba comprender. Pero no podía dejar que su mirada se volviese acosadora, así que la desvió esperando que Trunks la saludase primero. Parecía increíble que hasta pensase en un detalle así, pero lo que menos quería era que su amor platónico sospechase algo.

— Hola Pan, que tal -la saludó con cariño Trunks al verla en el sillón, a la vez que se acercaba para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla. ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó mientras le revolvía el cabello como a una niña pequeña.

El retoño de Videl se desilusionó en su interior. Que Trunks siempre la viese como una nena resultamente particularmente decepcionante.

— Bien, ¿y tú? — ocultó su decepción poniendo fingido entusiasmo a su voz.

— Bien también, gracias — le sonrió, logrando que Pan se derritiera por dentro aunque él ni siquiera podría imaginárselo.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, el típico como estás, como te ha ido y como está tu familia no podían faltar. La chica sintió ganas enormes de haber podido estar sola con él para hablar un rato de forma más íntima, pero aquello no era posible.

Tras ir al fondo de la casa para que Trunks saludase a Goku y Milk, ambos hombres aparecieron nuevamente en el living para proceder a irse de juerga.

— Bueno Pan, nos vamos. Cuídate y cuida la casa — su molestoso tío le dio un beso de despedida y enseguida gritó: "¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá!"

— Adiós hijo, adiós Trunks. ¡Pásenlo bien! — se escuchó desde el fondo de la casa un grito de Goku.

— ¡Goten no llegues tan tarde! Cuídense ambos — agregó su progenitora con su tono autoritario de siempre.

— Sí, mamá — asintió el aludido, para luego agregar — Chao Pan con mantequilla — revolvió el cabello de su sobrina y le regaló una sonrisa molestosa.

— Oye Goten, no le digas esos sobrenombres feos — la defendió Trunks, antes que ella lo hiciera por sí misma.

El susodicho se largó a reír de buena gana.

— Si a ella le encantan sus apodos, ¿verdad Pan con mermelada? — rió más aún.

— ¡Ya cállate! — la ofendida le lanzó una de sus zapatillas por la cabeza, que Goten no alcanzó a esquivar.

— ¡Ay! — gritó al sentir la colisión contra su cabeza. — Huyamos Trunks antes de que me muera — Goten salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, arrastrando a su buen amigo con él.

— Que no la hayas esquivado es falta de entrenamiento — acotó el hijo de Bulma con diversión.

— Cállate que tú estás igual — replicó Goten mientras se sobaba el cráneo.

— Adiós Pan y no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es tu tío — le gritó Trunks ya desde lejos, mirándola con una sonrisa por última vez antes de perderse en el horizonte.

Pan dio un triste suspiro al verlo alejándose. Extrañaba conversar con él... cuanto le hubiese gustado quedarse con Trunks a solas para hablar de la vida y explayarse en temas interesantes como dos personas maduras. Pero el presidente de Capsule Corp apenas disponía de tiempo libre y el poco que tenía lo gastaba con Goten y fiestas.

¿Desde cuando había comenzando a sentir amor por él? Difícil saberlo... quizás fue por todas las aventuras que habían compartido cuando aún era una niña de catorce años...

Era curioso que, en sus recuerdos más felices, Trunks siempre estuviera presente... siempre lo había visto como el amigo de su hermano y nada más, pero a medida que fue creciendo y madurando a la vez, comenzó a ver al semisaiya con otros ojos... ya no era sólo el amigo de su tío Goten... algo más había en él que le despertaba sensaciones que nadie más le había hecho sentir hasta ahora. A finales de los quince comenzó a sospechar que sentía algo más por el hijo de Bulma. Intentó negarlo y autoconvencerse de que como era el único hombre cercano que conocía era normal que se interesase en él. Seguramente pronto encontraría algún chico de su edad que le llamara la atención... pero su esperanza el tiempo la volvio fútil pues ese chico jamás llegó. Ya con diecisiete se había percatado de que definitivamente se había enamorado del hijo de Vegeta... que siempre estuviese en su mente era un indicio claro. Negarlo era sólo mentirse a sí misma. Pero nada sacaba con intentar algo, pues con esa edad y agregando lo inmadura que aún era inevitablemente Trunks no querría saber nada de ella en un sentido amoroso. Así que se decidió a olvidarlo aunque no le gustase la idea... sin embargo, dos largos años en nada habían logrado cambiar la situación. Diecinueve años de vida habían transcurrido a través de ella y aunque aún era joven, sintió que al menos esta vez tenía la madurez suficiente como para que el semisaiya de pelos lilas pudiese fijarse en ella... o por lo menos ya no la siguiese tratando como una niña pequeña... pero no, nada había cambiado... y lo normal era que así fuese, pues no había hecho nada realmente por cambiar la situación. Parecía estar condenada a que Trunks la viese siempre como una infante.

Además, él ya había vivido muchas cosas. Era un hombre con responsabilidades generadas de un trabajo estresante y ella apenas una estudiante universitaria primeriza. De todas maneras, el apacible carácter de Trunks no cambiaba ni con el estrés del trabajo corporativo y ese era uno de sus encantos. Además, a pesar de ser un hombre que acababa de pasar la treintena de años su alma de niño seguía tan jovial como siempre. Nadie podría imaginarse la edad que tenía realmente. Tanto así, que parecía empeñado en no sentar cabeza, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una relación formal, sino sólo aventuras que no duraban más de un par de meses. No parecía querer iniciar un noviazgo, mucho menos casarse, y cuando le preguntaban por ello solía responder sonríendo que él era un alma libre. Lo curioso era que esa respuesta la había escuchado en varios hombres antes, incluyendo a su tío Goten. ¿Acaso así eran la mayoría de los hombres? ¿Almas libres? ¿acaso un noviazgo significaba perder la libertad? Patrañas, eso se debía a que no había encontrado a la mujer adecuada, pues los adjetivos "libre" y "novia" no tenían porque ser enemigos si una mujer lo encantase de verdad.

Volvió a suspirar. A pesar de que sus intereses eran diferentes y estaban en etapas distintas de la vida, no veía que la diferencia respecto a él fuera mucha. Ambos eran personas con sentimientos, esperanzas y con ganas de ser felices. ¿Por qué la edad y la cercanía con su tío Goten debían ser un impedimento? La verdad, se derretía por dentro cada vez que el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma le dedicaba una linda sonrisa. Pero ella, siendo varios años menor que él, no podía evitar pensar que se vería mal a su lado. O al menos había gente a la cual la edad le parecía un impedimento. Los intereses eran distintos, la forma de ver la vida era distinta, la experiencia hacía madurar a las personas y a ella todavía le faltaba vivir muchísimas cosas. Seguramente a Trunks le gustaban las mujeres más maduras, con las que tuviese más cosas en común. Pan suspiró con tristeza. Más le valía olvidarse del hombre que le robaba el sueño cada noche. Su amor era algo imposible... o eso le hacía pensar parte de la sociedad.

Pensando esto, se le formó un nudo en el pecho dándole la clara señal de que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien... ¿Pero quién? Sus padres vinieron enseguida a su mente pero a pesar de que confiaba en ellos, necesitaba una opinión objetiva y siendo su hija ellos no podrían dársela.

¿Su abuelo Goku podría ayudarla? Nah, él sólo pensaba en pelear. ¿Su abuela Milk? Ella ya tenía suficientes problemas para lograr que Goku le hiciese caso alguna vez. Si su abuela apenas lograba tomar la atención del saiya... siguiendo sus consejos obtener la atención de Trunks sería misión imposible.

¿Goten? Si le dijera a su tío que estaba enamorado de su gran amigo de la infancia no dejaría de molestarla el resto de su vida y lo que es peor, Trunks se enteraría de ello en menos de lo que Goku se teletransportaba.

¿Bra? Imposible, era su hermana y Trunks terminaría sabiéndolo, sea por que ella misma se lo contase o por un descuido guardando el secreto. ¿Bulma?, ella era confiable pero, ¿y si por accidente le mencionaba algo a Trunks o Vegeta? Compartían casa y uno podía dar información sin querer hasta hablando en sueños. Se imaginó a Bulma diciendo dormida: "Pan te ama Trunks" y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban de vergüenza. Lo mejor era no correr riesgos.

¿Qué hacer? Pensaba en ello cuando Goku salió del cuarto matrimonial con dirección al baño. Al verlo, a Pan se le prendió la mente ocurriéndosele una genial idea. Su abuelo quizás no podría ayudarla respecto a que hacer en lo amoroso, pero si podría decirle de alguien que pudiera.

Sin perder tiempo ni siquiera dejó entrar a su abuelo al baño.

— ¡Abuelito! — exclamó ansiosa, obteniendo la atención del saiyajin puro.

— Dime Pan, ¿qué se te ofrece? — su sonrisa destellaba como siempre.

Pan se rascó la cabeza mientras buscaba la mejor manera de formular la pregunta sin levantar sospechas.

— Abuelito, ¿quién es la persona que conoces que sabe más sobre el amor? — luego de preguntar se tapó instintivamente la boca, dándose cuenta de que diciendo la palabra amor se delataría a sí misma.

— ¿Persona que más sabe sobre el amor? Uf, yo creo que no hay nadie sabio respecto a eso porque es muy complicado. Yo todavía no lo entiendo bien — sonrió Goku con vergüenza.

Por suerte, su abuelito era un despistado de primer nivel así que no se había dado cuenta de nada, haciendo que Pan suspirase aliviada.

— Entonces, ¿quién es la persona más sabia que conoces? — esta vez amplió el rango de la pregunta a algo más general.

— ¿La más sabia? —preguntó él a su vez sorprendido. Nunca había pensado en ello, pero no tuvo que hacer trabajar a su cerebro más de un par de segundos y recordó a un alto sujeto verde cuya capa blanca era su mejor distintivo.

— Piccolo es el más sabio que conozco — respondió con una sonrisa recordándolo con su capa al viento. — Además se fusionó con el Kamisama de la Tierra así que imagínate lo sabio que es — concluyó destellando certeza.

— Ehm... — musitó la joven con dudas escritas en la cara.

Piccolo era muy sabio pero siendo un namek no debía saber nada acerca del amor de pareja. Sabía que era el otro papá de su propio papá pero el amor hacia un hijo y el amor de pareja eran amores muy distintos.

— ¿Y la segunda persona más sabia que conoces? — preguntó nuevamente tras deducir que el namek no la podría ayudar.

Goku se agarró el mentón pensativo. Comenzó a rascarse el cuello invocando recuerdos de las personas de las cuales más había aprendido. Así, tras unos cuantos segundos contestó convencido:

— El maestro Roshi sin duda alguna. Él fue mi primer maestro y después que murió mi abuelito fue un gran guía para mí. Después de haber vivido tantos años en la Tierra se volvió una persona muy sabia — aseguró con una gran sonrisa recordando al inventor del famoso Kame Hame Ha.

Los ojos de Pan saltaron sorprendida.

— ¿El maestro Roshi es muy sabio? — preguntó sin creerlo. Había escuchado que hacía mucho tiempo atrás lo llamaban el "Dios de las artes marciales", pero también tenía fama de ser un viejito verde.

De todas maneras con ella jamás se había sobrepasado... pero ahora estaba más crecida, así que no podía dar fe de que siguiese manteniendo esa manera civilizada. Ya no era la niña plana de antes y aunque su cuerpo se había tardado en madurar finalmente lo había hecho. Sus senos no eran despampanantes pero por lo menos eran de tamaño decente y su trasero, aunque no sobresaliera, estaba bien definido gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos. Su inmadurez física la molestó en su adolescencia pues había pasado de niña a mujer más tarde que el resto de niñas. Pero finalmente se había convertido en toda una damisela. Así que sólo por si acaso estaría alerta... pero pobre del maestro si la rozase siquiera porque le partiría su madre. Sonrió divertida pensando en ello.

En todo caso, dudó de si el anciano podría serle de ayuda, pues como nunca se había casado ni tenido hijos. ¿Se habría enamorado alguna vez? ¿Podría ayudarla realmente en un tema como el amor?", lo pensó cuidadosamente y le surgieron más dudas que certezas. Así que se decidió volver a preguntar:

— ¿Conoces a alguien más, abuelo?

— El Maestro Karín también es muy sabio — su memoria trajó de vuelta a quien le ayudó a derrotar al sanguinario Taopaipai.

— ¿El gato que habla? — cuestionó ella alzando una ceja con sorpresa.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó con alegría recordando al minino maestro poseedor de las semillas del ermitaño.

A Pan le apareció una gota de vergüenza en su cabeza. ¿Qué podía saber del amor un gato parlante que había vivido solo casi toda su vida en una Torre a la cual nadie llegaba?

No es que el maestro Roshi le diera una gran confianza en temas de amor, pero definitivamente debía saber más que Piccolo y Karín acerca del tema. Definitivamente iría con el maestro Roshi... aunque no le diera confianza peor era mascar ratones.

Tomada ya su decisión, se concentró para sentir los ki que habían en Kame House y percibió que sólo el anciano maestro y Krilin estaban en casa. Perfecto. No le molestaba que Krilin estuviese presente; además él también podría serle de ayuda pues conquistar a 18 no debió serle fácil. Fue entonces que recordó que la androide no tenía ki así que también podía estar en Kame House. Se tomó el mentón dubitativa. Tras pensarlo un poco, decidió que mejor llamaría para así asegurarse de tener privacidad y además de no molestar con una visita inesperada. Sin perder tiempo, tomó el teléfono y marcó el numero de la linda casa situada en el mar.

— ¿Aló? — contestó una anciana pero profunda voz. — Habla la segunda niñera de esta casa, la primera llamada Krilin está lavando los platos — su tono sonó muy jocoso.

— Cállese maestro, lo hago porque hoy me tocaba a mí solamente — alegó el aludido desde la cocina, haciendo que su voz también se escuchase a través del teléfono.

— Pero si te toca lavar platos todos los días — bromeó Roshi.

— Ehm... yo comparto todo el trabajo con mi mujer porque no soy machista — se defendió él con una sonrisa nerviosa que resultaba poco convincente.

— ¿Compartes o haces todo?... ¡Yo creo que eres feminista declarado! — exclamó divertido.

— ¡Mejor cállese maestro o el que lavará los platos será usted!

Pan se rió a carcajadas tan fuerte que Krilin desde la cocina la escuchó a través del teléfono.

— Maestro, ¿puedo ir para allá? — preguntó tras lograr dominar su risa.

— ¡Claro Pan! Será un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo. Te esperaremos felices — dijo enseguida el anciano con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡Así es Pan! Ven cuando quieras — sintió otra voz que se acercó al auricular para hablarle.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó ella muy contenta con el entusiasmo que provocaba su visita.

Tras colgar el auricular dirigió su mirada a Goku para hablarle:

— Abuelito, iré a Kame House a visitar al viejo maestro — le anunció con una sonrisa.

— Ah que bien, ¡dale muchos saludos al maestro Roshi de mi parte por favor! — respondió enseguida el abuelo.

Como solía hacerlo, la pelinegra se dispuso a salir sin arreglarse pues no tenía la vanidad característica del resto de mujeres. Iba abriendo la puerta de la casa cuando su abuelo la detuvo, ofreciéndose a llevarla.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve? En un segundo estarás allá.

— No abuelo, no puedo depender de ti cada vez que vaya a un lado... pero gracias — le sonrió ella como agradecimiento. Avanzó un par de pasos apenas traspasando la puerta y quedó en silencio meditándolo mejor. Kame House no estaba cerca y estaba tan ansiosa que quería saber enseguida lo que el viejo maestro le diría. — Aunque pensándolo bien... que esta vez me ayudes no me hará daño abuelo — se rascó la nuca con vergüenza, imitando el gesto habitual de su abuelo.

— ¡Bien! me será grato ver a Krilin y al maestro después de tanto tiempo. ¡Vamos! — se contentó de poder ayudarla y además aprovecharía de ver a sus grandes amigos.

Puso dos dedos en su frente, tomó la mano de su nieta y en un instante ya estaban ambos en la hermosa Kame House.

— ¡Hola Krilin! — saludó Goku enseguida al verlo. — ¿Y 18 no está en casa? — preguntó con algo de temor.

— ¡Hola Goku! No, ella salió de compras con Marrón. Ya sabes que a las mujeres les gusta ir a ver ropa y todo eso... — señaló él ríendo.

— Sí, Milk siempre me pide que la acompañé pero me aburro como Vegeta viendo una película de amor jeje.

Krilin rió y saludó a Pan también, al igual que el viejo maestro, quien se encontraba mirando un programa de televisión con bellas mujeres haciendo ejercicio. La baba que escurría a través de su boca demostraba la felicidad que sentía. Sin embargo, al ver a Goku y Pan dejó de lado su programa favorito y los saludó con gran entusiasmo.

Tras una divertida conversación ritual después de un tiempo sin verse, Goku sintió que sus células saiyajin le exigían cumplir su naturaleza.

— ¿Que tal si vamos a entrenar mientras llegan 18 y Marrón? — le preguntó el saiya a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Entrenar? Para que Goku si sabes que no soy digno rival para ti — dudó Krilin.

— Oye, no dejes de entrenar ¿o quieres que tu mujer siga siendo más fuerte que tú? —bromeó Goku en forma socarrona.

Algo del orgullo de macho que le quedaba a Krilin despertó con sus palabras.

— ¡Okei! ¡Vamos! — sintió como la dignidad le daba nuevos bríos. — ¡Te daré una paliza Goku!

— ¡Así me gusta Krilin! — la felicidad que le daba entrenar era única.

Así ambos se despidieron y la joven quedó sola con el maestro. Ella se sentó en el sillón del living y el maestro la imitó mientras dejaba su bastón a un lado. Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

— Bueno maestro... vine para acá para preguntarle algo muy importante... pero esto es algo muy personal así que le pido discreción absoluta por favor — comenzó la conversación dejando claro que se trataba de algo serio.

La faz del anciano se puso seria también, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

— Por supuesto Pan. Puedes confiar en mí, tienes mi palabra — dijo enseguida sin dudarlo.

La joven quería hablar pero su voz tardó en salir porque le complicaba hacerlo. Después de todo era un tema muy personal y aunque contaba con la sabiduría del maestro, sintió vergüenza de contárselo.

Al ver su vacilación el maestro captó cuales podrían ser las dudas de la pelinegra.

— ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿quieres saber como viniste al mundo verdad? Mira, cuando papá y mamá se aman el papá pone una semillita en la mamá y... — no pudo seguir hablando porque Pan lo cortó con un grito.

— Eso ya lo sé, ¡no soy tan ingenua! — aseguró ella indignada. — ¿Es que acaso todos me verán siempre como una niña pequeña?

El maestro frunció su boca mezclando confusión y curiosidad.

— ¿Entonces de que se trata? — preguntó ávido de respuesta.

— Mire... maestro... — dio un profundo suspiro antes de decírselo — hay alguien que me gusta mucho. Pero mucho mucho. La verdad creo que estoy enamorada. Pero el problema es que él es mayor que yo y es alguien cercano — terminó sonrojándose mientras la imagen de Trunks llegaba a su mente.

El viejo guardó silencio unos cuantos segundos.

— Ya veo... ¿eso es lo que te complica? — añadió Roshi sorprendido.

—Sí.

— ¿Me podrías decir de quien se trata? — preguntó masajeándose el mentón.

La joven frunció su boca dudosa. Lo pensó unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió confesárselo, no sin antes advertirle algo.

— Está bien, maestro. Se lo diré pero le advierto que si alguién más se llega a enterar le destrozaré su televisor para que no siga viendo esos programas de gimnasia femenina que tanto le gustan. Y si compra otro televisor se lo volveré a romper — advirtió sin miramientos.

— ¡Ni loco digo algo! — respondió el maestro muy asustado.

— Muy bien... — asintió ella conforme con la respuesta. — El hombre del cual me enamoré... tiene pelo lila.

— ¿Pelo lila? ¿Quién podrá ser? — preguntó el maestro verdaderamente confuso.

— Maestro... es un color de pelo muy poco común... ¡como no va a recordar a Trunks!

Un prolongado "Ah" sonó en el ambiente, dando cuenta que el maestro había entendido. El anciano conservó su estado de sorpresa unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente termino riéndose a carcajadas inevitablemente.

— Maestro no es para reírse. Es feo que yo le cuente un problema y usted se ría — reclamó Pan muy ofendida.

Roshi intentó dominar su risa y aunque en un principio le costó lograrlo finalmente lo logró. No quería ofender a la chiquilla pero le había resultado muy gracioso al recordar en su mente un caso ejemplificador.

— Perdóname Pan, no pude evitarlo — sonrió el maestro avergonzado, para luego continuar. — ¿Sabes porque me reí?

Pan negó con su cabeza como respuesta.

— Permíteme hacerte una pregunta... dime, ¿tú crees que Krilin y Número 18 son felices?

Pan abrió la boca sorprendida, captando inmediatamente la razón de esa pregunta. El cuestionamiento la sorprendió tanto que guardó silencio sin proponérselo.

— Ellos se ven muy felices... — terminó dando su opinión tras un momento de reflexión.

— Krilin y 18 son como el cielo y la tierra... muy diferentes. Krilin es más feo que Shrek y 18 es una diosa en la tierra — baba pervertida comenzó a escurrir de la boca del anciano. — Él es más enano que Yoda y 18 mucho más alta que él... ¿y crees que eso les importó?

Un silencio se hizo. Pan se rascó la cabeza mientras meditaba.

— Si están juntos obviamente que sus diferencias no importaron... pero maestro no sea malo, ¡Krilin no es feo! — lo defendió ella.

Roshi rió divertido.

— Bueno tan feo no es pero le falta mucho para ser tan bonito como yo — bromeó el sabio maestro. — Lo importante es que al final esos son sólo prejuicios tontos. ¿Qué es más importante, prejuicios o ser feliz con la persona que amas?

— Ser feliz... — contestó de inmediato, aunque no sonó convencida del todo. Sólo tras unos cuantos segundos volvió a responder con certeza absoluta — Sí, ¡ser feliz! — exclamó la respuesta ahora.

— ¿Que más da que sea mayor que tú? ¡Tampoco es que te saque cien años! ¿Qué importa la edad, que alguien sea feo, gordo o enano? La gente que tiene prejuicios sólo me da lástima... ¿sabes por qué? Porque ellos jamás serán capaces de ver más allá de lo que pueden ver sus ojos ni se darán el tiempo de conocer a alguien que puede ser muy valioso.

— Tiene razón maestro — asintió ella completamente de acuerdo.

— Así que ya ves... si Krilin y 18 se aman y son felices siendo tan diferentes debes darte cuenta que la edad no es un impedimento para que seas feliz con Trunks. A fin de cuentas la edad son sólo numeros y el corazón no sabe contar.

— El corazón no sabe contar... — repitió ella musitando la frase.

— Así es. Al corazón no le importan los números ni esas cosas... sólo quiere ser feliz —agregó él con una sonrisa dichosa.

Silencio absoluto. La respuesta había sido tan contundente que la chica llegó a sentirse mal por las dudas que había tenido, tanto así que bajó su cabeza un tanto avergonzada. El viejo le había puesto las cosas tan claras que llegó a sentir vergüenza de haber pensado que la edad era un problema insalvable, cuando Krilin con 18 tenían aún más diferencias y las habían superado simplemente porque ser felices era más importante que cualquier prejuicio.

— Tiene razón maestro. No volveré nunca más a pensar algo así — consintió con gran firmeza que demostró a través de una linda sonrisa.

— Así debe ser — se contentó con su nueva actitud.

— ¡Sí!... — exclamó ella feliz. El maestro le había quitado su duda de una forma tan rápida como efectiva. Sin embargo... había algo más...

— Pero hay otro problema... — comentó ella con voz que volvió a sonar dudosa.

Roshi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Otro más? — alzó su ceja con curiosidad.

— Sí.

— Veamos si te puedo ayudar — tomó nuevamente su bastón y, mientras lo afirmaba en el piso, apoyó sus dos manos en él.

— Lo que pasa... es que no sé como lograr que Trunks se de cuenta de lo que siento por él. No sé como conseguir que deje de verme como una niña pequeña — su voz sonó temblorosa y auténticamente complicada.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? — simplificó el problema el anciano.

Pan parpadeó sorprendida y guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

— Pero es que él es el hombre... él deberia declararse. No yo — afirmó convencida.

— Juajauajaua — se rió a carcajadas el viejo. — Te quedaste en el pasado Pan y eso que yo soy más viejo que tu. Yo debería ser el que se aferra al pasado. Ahora las mujeres también toman la iniciativa si alguien les gusta de verdad, no son tan cobardes como antes —mencionó él.

— ¡Maestro no es cobardía! — rechazó Pan inmediatamente.

— ¿Y qué es? — preguntó con suma curiosidad.

— Bueno... es... que... si un hombre nos rechaza... nos puede dañar mucho la autoestima —argumentó ella con un poco de dolor, pensando que Trunks pudiese hacerle eso.

— Bah... cobardía. Una mujer segura de si misma no le importa eso. Si él te rechaza es un reverendo tonto porque es él quien se pierde a una gran mujer y punto. No hay de que más preocuparse — zanjó él con toda seguridad.

— Bah — rechazó Pan con la misma exclamación que el maestro hizo antes. — Las mujeres no somos iguales a los hombres. Ustedes pueden declararse y si les dicen que no van por otra y se acabó. Son unos insensibles — refunfuñó ella molestándose con el sexo masculino.

— Jeje, no creas que es siempre así. Tambien hay hombres sensibles y que se enamoran en serio... pero a pesar de todo cogen valor para declararse.

Pan arrugó su frente y frunció su labio inferior sin convencerse mucho de aquellas palabras.

— Es más... — prosiguió Roshi — A veces ni siquiera es necesario declararse, simplemente ambos se dan cuenta que se gustan y dejándose llevar se dan su primer beso, sin que sea necesaria una declaración.

Pan sintió enrojecer sus mejillas pues mucho calor había surgido en ellas. La idea de besar a Trunks le inyectó tantos nervios que sintió que de vivir una situación así en la realidad le provocaría un infarto.

— ¡No no no no no! — rechazó tapándose las mejillas. — No podría pasar eso porque primero tengo que lograr que Trunks deje de verme como una niña. Necesito demostrarle que ya soy una mujer.

— Mmm... — musitó pensativo. — ¿Ya probaste con indirectas? A lo mejor él se puede dar cuenta de que te gusta.

— Sí, ya lo intenté aunque me costó muchísimo... le he dicho que me siento muy bien cuando converso con él, que tiene bonitos ojos o que lo he echado de menos cuando no lo veo, pero Trunks jamás pensaría que le estoy lanzando una indirecta pues me ve todavía como una niña pequeña, caprichosa y malhumorada. Además las indirectas no funcionan con hombres tan lerdos y tontos como Trunks — refunfuñó Pan con molestia, cruzando sus brazos con gran rabia.

El anciano sonrió divertido.

¿Entonces nunca le dirás que te gusta?

Pan se llevó una mano a su mentón, reflexionando su pregunta.

— Creo que no.

— Pan, sabes, a mi edad ves las cosas de manera distinta. Preocupaciones como la tuya, si la ves con detenimiento, no es nada grave o de otro mundo. Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. Después, cuando tengas más años y Trunks ya no esté soltero, te vas a arrepentir de no haberle dicho lo que sientes antes. Tal vez no resulte como quieres... ni pase lo que esperas... pero, ¿no crees que es mejor saber lo que pasaría con certeza en vez de estarte preguntando el resto de la vida si pudo ser o no?

— Pero maestro... ¿y si no me quiere?

— Él te pierde por tonto, así de simple — sentenció con la certeza de un juez dando veredicto.

— ¿En serio cree eso maestro?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tu no lo perderas a él, él te perderá a ti — reafirmó plenamente convencido.

Pan bajó su mirada ensimismándose, mientras volvía a reflexionar.

— Vamos Pan, sólo se vive una vez. Estás desperdiciando días en que podrías ser muy feliz junto a él. La vida no es sempiterna y hay que ser feliz cada día que estemos en este mundo. Arriésgate a ser feliz. Creéme que más vale ser feliz que vivir eternamente en la duda de si pudo haber pasado algo o no. La felicidad del amor vale la pena. Y si las cosas no resultan te dolerá al principio, pero ya no tendrás más dudas. Podrás seguir con tu vida sin vacilación y enfocarte definitivamente a ser feliz con otra persona. No tendrás que estarte preguntando cada noche si Trunks te querrá o si funcionaría. Si lo amas arriésgate a ser feliz. Y si las cosas resultan, serás la mujer más feliz junto al hombre que amas. Lucha para ser feliz Pan. La felicidad no llega sola, hay que luchar por alcanzarla.

La chica alzó su mirada completamente sorprendida. La dubitación que tenían sus ojos lentamente fue desapareciendo para ser reemplazada por un lindo brillo de esperanza. Era como si todas las fuerzas que antes le faltaban ahora hubiesen renacido como una ave fénix dispuesta a volar nuevamente.

— ¡Tiene razón maestro, lo hare!

Una gran sonrisa se formó en el envejecido rostro de Roshi.

— Esa es mi Pan con margarina.

— ¿Usted también me molestará con mi nombre? — refunfuñó molesta alzando su puño.

— ¡Es broma! — respondió él al instante cubriéndose con sus brazos ante un posible golpe.

— Más le vale.

— Lo que le espera al pobre Trunks... — murmulló el maestro para sí.

— ¿Qué dijo maestro?

— ¡Nada! Nada de nada jeje — rió nerviosamente.

— Mmm... — Pan estuvo dudosa porque creyó escuchar algo, pero finalmente no le dio importancia. Además debía agradecerle al viejo una vez más.

— ¡Gracias maestro! Nunca pensé que me fuera a ayudar en mi problema. Parece que vivir más de 300 años en la Tierra le han servido después de todo.

— Gracias — sonrió orgulloso.

— Aunque me imagino que a mi edad o incluso con 50 años usted debe haber sido el más inmaduro de los inmaduros.

El halago que le hizo se había convertido en caca.

— Bueeeno... nadie es perfecto — sentenció sonríendo.

— Buena excusa — sonrió también la hija de Videl.

Jamás imagino que el anciano pudiera ser tan sabio respecto al amor... pero entonces eso significaba... que él debió haberse enamorado por lo menos alguna vez. Después de vivir tantos años era difícil que no lo hubiese sentido. Fue entonces que Pan quiso saciar su creciente curiosidad.

— Maestro, ¿usted nunca se enamoró o tuvo pareja?

Roshi abrió sus ojos con la sorpresiva pregunta. Luego esbozó una sonrisa con la curiosidad de la jovencita. Sus alumnos Goku y Krilin jamás le habían preguntado algo así. Su pasado era un misterio que nadie se había propuesto resolver.

— Bueno sí, pero es una laaaarga historia — confesó él con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

— ¡Cuéntemela, maestro! — la curiosidad femenina se había hecho presente.

— Te prometo que otro día te la contaré. Es que es muy larga; necesito tiempo para contarla y ahora ya va a anochecer.

— Claro, no hay problema. Pero sólo respóndame una duda por favor... ¿Por qué no quiso tener hijos?

— ¿Quién te dijo que no tengo hijos? Tuve muchos hijos que ahora están repartidos por el mundo — contestó él en forma jocosa.

Un inmenso coscorrón se comió el maestro en su calva cabeza.

— ¡Ay! Era broma pequeña, no soy un irresponsable — se masajeó su cráneo para aliviar el naciente dolor.

— Grr, con eso no se bromea maestro — sus dientes apretados lucían su descontento.

— Oye, tus papás deberian haberte enseñado a respetar a los ancianos — ojitos llorosos surgieron en su faz.

— Bah, no se queje, ¿no se supone que antes fue un gran peleador y el dios de las artes marciales? — recordó el apodo del viejo.

— Eso ya fue hace muchos años pequeña, ahora soy solamente un viejito debilucho si me comparo con ustedes... pero cuando era joven tenía la fuerza de un super saiyajin tres.

— ¿En serio maestro? — dudó ella.

— Por supuesto — contestó con una sonrisa a la vez que daba un orgulloso carraspeo.

— Bueno tendré que creerle, aunque yo pienso que está alardeando.

— Cof cof — tosió el maestro sonríendo nerviosamente, para enseguida cambiar el tema —Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer respecto a Trunks?

— Gracias a usted ya me decidí. Le diré lo que siento por él y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Prefiero enfrentar mi miedo a permanecer por siempre con la duda. Aunque eso si, me tomaré un tiempo... no sé cuando le diré. Tengo que juntar valor primero.

— Bueno como quieras... pero deberías darte prisa porque Marron también se le declarará — advirtió él seriamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Marron tambien se le declarara? — exclamó totalmente sorprendida.

— Así es — además de su voz, afirmó con su cabeza también. — Que suerte tiene ese Trunks, ¡ni que fuese tan bonito el cabrón!

Pan se rió de buena gana con lo que le había parecido envidia.

— No es sólo por lo bonito, Trunks es una grandísima persona, lo de que sea bonito es solamente secundario — argumentó plenamente convencida.

— Bah, si fuera feo aunque fuese buena persona nadie lo querria — habló con declarados celos.

— Bah, usted habla de envidia maestro — se largó a reír con la actitud del anciano.

— Mmm... puede ser... — no refutaría algo que podía ser verdad.

— Bueno el caso es que Marron no me ganará. ¡No lo permitiré! — la esencia de su raza saiyajin se había hecho presente.

— Pues te deseo suerte pequeña.

— Ya deje de decirme pequeña, ¡ya soy una mujer! — aclaró con determinación total.

— Bueno... si tú lo dices... — Roshi se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a silbar mientras se alejaba un poco de Pan, dándole a entender de que le faltaba para ser una mujer todavía.

— ¡Soy una mujer! No lo dude maestro — volvió a reafirmar con total resolución.

— Bueno... pero después no te quejes — comentó Roshi misteriosamente.

Pan frunció el ceño algo confundida.

— ¿A qué se refiere maestro?

— Nada, no te preocupes — zanjó con seguridad para despejar cualquier duda.

— Bueno — aceptó Pan ante tal determinación. — Lo importante es que usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo maestro. La verdad cuando vine para acá pensé que intentaría manosearme pero que bueno que me equivoque — sonrió feliz.

— Jeje, no te culpo, después de todo he manoseado a muchas mujeres... ¡pero es que a mi edad necesitas un poco de calor femenino! — se saboreó los labios con lujuria.

— Usted no tiene remedio — refunfuñó molesta. — ¿Acaso ha manoseado a todas las mujeres que ha conocido?

— A ver... — se masajeó la sien invocando aquellos lindos recuerdos — a Bulma, a Launch, a Marón que fue la primera novia de Krilin, a Milk, a Número 18... por cierto pensé que sus senos se sentirían de silicona pero no, son muy naturales, los mejores senos que he tocado hasta ahora. Y el mejor trasero que he manoseado ha sido el de Bulma — agregó mientras llenaba el suelo de baba.

— Maestro... ahórrese los detalles — una tremenda vena iracunda había aparecido en su frente, queriendo estallar de rabia.

— ¡No es culpa mía que las mujeres sean tan hermosas! — se justificó él como si la culpa de manosear bellas chicas no fuese suya.

— Argh, cállese maestro. Debería cambiar esa fea costumbre que tiene — le señaló Pan como consejo.

— A mi edad es difícil cambiar, pero lo intentaré — llevó una mano detrás de su espalda mientras cruzaba sus dedos.

Pan sonrió sin darse cuenta del camuflado gesto del anciano.

— Bueno, muchas gracias maestro Roshi — sonrió y se levantó del sillón, dispuesta a irse. —Ahora me retiró para decirle a Trunks lo que siento por él y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. No dejaré que Marron me gane. ¡No señor!

— Así debe ser. La determinación siempre debe ser tu fiel aliada — aconsejó él.

Pan asintió feliz. Se dio media vuelta para avisarle a su abuelo que se iría, pero algo la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Sintió claramente como una mano masajeaba su trasero con ansias.

0,0000001 segundo después el maestro Roshi estaba estampado contra la pared.

— ¡Viejo verde! — exclamó Pan indignada. — ¡Sabía que no debía confiarme con usted!

— ¡Perdón! pero tenía que terminar el truco de la lagartija... primero la madre, después la hija — rió el pervertido anciano mientras se tomaba la mejilla que había recibido el poderoso golpe.

— ¿Primero la madre? —musitó Pan confundida hasta que comprendió a que se refería el anciano. — ¿Acaso a mi mamá también la manoseó? — preguntó indignada.

— Sí, pero hace mucho tiempo — recordó feliz mientras baba escurría por su mentón.

— ¡Pervertido! — paf, sonó el nuevo golpe que, siendo más fuerte que el anterior, dejó al maestro completamente inconsciente.

La mirada de Pan tomó el cariz de susto pues esta vez no había controlado su fuerza, pero al examinarlo vio que estaba bien, sólo había perdido la conciencia.

— Ups, creo que se me paso la mano — puso un brazo en su nuca como solía hacerlo su abuelo cuando se sentía avergonzado. —¡Pero bueno se lo merece por viejo verde! —refunfuñó recobrando su enojo. De buena gana lo habría dejado tirado en el suelo sin compasión, pero no podía dejarlo allí después de todo lo que la había ayudado. Lo recostó en el sillón y buscó lápiz y papel para dejarle una nota. Curiosamente, mientras buscaba los implementos que deseaba cayó en cuenta que si el maestro la había manoseado... eso significaba que ya no la consideraba una niña. Por extraño que pareciese una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Claramente no debido a que el viejo pervertido la hubiese tocado, sino porque si él ya la veía como una mujer, entonces eso significaba que quizás Trunks también podría hacerlo.

Miró nuevamente al viejo inconsciente para asegurarse de que realmente lo estuviera y no fuera una treta para manosearla nuevamente. Definitivamente sus ganas de tocar mujeres jamás cambiarían. Pero bueno, a pesar de lo pervertido que era, le había sido de gran ayuda. Tal como también lo había sido para Goku, Krilin y Tenshinhan.

Lo acostó cuidadosamente en el sillón y le dejó una nota en su pecho:

_"Muchas gracias por su consejo maestro, se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Perdone por mi reacción... pero es que usted puede sacar de sus casillas a cualquier mujer, ¡creáme! ¡Además se lo merecía por viejo verde! Pero bueno, nuevamente le doy las gracias por su inestimable ayuda. Cuídese y no fuerce su salud, lo quiere, Pan"_

Terminada su labor, partió decidida a hacer lo que debía cambiar su destino y encontrar la ansiada felicidad. Un rato después el viejo maestro volvió al mundo real, viendo enseguida la nota que la chiquilla había dejado.

— Que linda... — musitó al leerlo. — Sólo espero que no me mate cuando sepa que a Marron no le gusta Trunks y que se lo dije para que no dudara en declararse jejeje.

El maestro Roshi se sintió muy satisfecho con la buena acción que había hecho por la nieta de Goku. Salió de su casa para deleitarse con la brisa marina y el espectacular paisaje que el mar ofrecía al ocaso. El sol lucía como nunca su magnífico color cetrino antes de dormirse tras el horizonte. Respiró el encantador aroma a playa y con una gran sonrisa recordó los tiempos en que entrenaba a Goku y Krilin, que precisamente ahora debían seguir entrenando. Así que, sabiendo que llegarían más tarde, se dispuso a dormir una siesta en la deliciosa hamaca que parecía llamarlo a su regazo.

Llevaba una vida tranquila junto a la bella playa de la cual su hogar disfrutaba. Sin estrés ni ajetreos propios de la vida en la ciudad. Viviendo con su querida tortuga mascota, con su discípulo Krilin y la bella 18, que aunque nunca fuese amable con él, sabía que en el fondo lo estimaba pues de no ser así se hubiera largado hacía mucho tiempo de allí. Y como si eso fuera poco, en Marron tenía a una nieta que lo adoraba. Que lindo era tener una familia así. ¿Acaso no era algo que cualquier anciano, o mejor dicho, cualquier persona, desearía? Una dichosa sonrisa nació en su rostro porque sabía muy bien cual era la respuesta a aquella pregunta. La felicidad inundó su corazón sintiéndose bendecido una vez más.

— Y en todo caso, ¡cualquier hombre sería feliz tocando a todas las chicas de DBZ! — fue su último pensamiento antes de dormirse, formándosele otra gran sonrisa en su faz.

* * *

Fin de la transmisión :)


End file.
